Soul Calibur: Blackpass Forest
by RENGEKI
Summary: the world of Soul calibur has been overrun, by women. team up with kilik and the rest of the men as they fight back kilik/talim


Soul Calibur

**Soul Calibur **

**ghosts of the soul**

**a/n: I would like to point out that there are only two characters in the series that are mine **

**Amroth and Alaina, Atoli belongs to .hack G.U and Kilik and Talim belong to Soul caliber 2,3, and (woot finally) 4. **

**a/n(2): also im looking for a beta, plz contact me at **

**Part 1: ambush at Blackpass Forest **

**in the land of soul calibur, many things had changed. the kings were dethroned, men were sent to prison, men were beheaded and killed in many ways. **

**all at the work of the all women clan. the clan of sisterhood was known as the ghosts of the soul. **

**now the problem with men of that time was that they were usually the one in charge, they were the ones who knew how to wield the blade and they were the ones who hunted and gathered, except in some rare tribes to the land of the far west, some men fell easily into the false hopes of the Ghosts of the Soul and were imprisoned and were forced to fight each other. **

**However our story is not one of that. it is a story of a man, kilik, and his fellows known as the Kali followers. we know join the young mysterious man Kilik and some of his fellow followers in the forest of blackpass. **

**"Kilik, get those boots padded, you are making way to much noise." whispered a man to Kilik's immediate left. **

**Kilik sighed. after padding his boots he belted on his sword quietly. then quarter staff in hand he advanced. **

**there had been rumors that one of the head Sisters of Ghosts Of the Soul would be using this trail to reach the capital, only a few hours before dawn. but dawn had come and gone, it was well into the morning when an owl hooted nearby. **

**Kilik hooted back indicating his readiness to kill the accursed sister**

**he drew a throwing blade as he saw a white palamino lazily canter into view. **

**the rider, unaware of the danger kept the horse at its pace down a scary dark forest road. **

**Kilik drew his hand back and threw, the blade revolved once and it settled right into the chest of the person on the horse. the person let out a yell. a man's yell, horror reeled through Kilik as he recognized his commander bleeding, falling off the horse. **

**Kilik, yun-sung, and 6 others rushed to the man, offering aid. **

**when they saw writing had been BURNED into his flesh. **

'_look up'_

**all the men looked up, and promptly had a dagger against his throat. **

**one man resisted and was killed before their very eyes. **

**they heard the voices of laughter, of the females. **

"**silly men, did you think we wouldn't know you would be here."**

**they chained the men together and discarded their weapons giving them to a raven haired, dark skinned femme fatale, who was wearing almost powder blue robes and had elbow blades latched to her back for moving around. her hair moved in a long water fall down her back ending little past her shoulder blades, the ends of her hair were tucked behind her ears. and she had a circle of metal embedded in one ear, near the top. **

**she spoke and Kilik heard a sound he hadn't thought possible. it was like a grand ochrestra laughing in delight of themselves playing so wonderfully , it was a nice clear voice that rang with force and determination, but also with a sense of needed direction. **

**Kilik looked at her and she smiled faintly, which was a bad move for a elder warrior of the Shadow of the Soul walked not two feet past her when she did. the older female immeaditly backhanded the young woman, who faltered and tripped, spilling the weapons she carried, the other females laughed and rode off on assorted horses leaving her and one other. with one horse the other mounted it before talim who was still picking up the weapons, she then marched along behind the prisoners and the other gaudian. the majority of the group having already left the forest Blackpass**

**and so it was the seeds of sympathy for the prisoners were born in young Talim **

**and so came about the capture of Kilik. **

**Part 2:**

**the arena **

**Kilik paced his overly small cell. **

**replaying the ambush that should have gone perfectly in his head. **

**he was captured. in the capital of the Females nation and even worse, he was being forced to fight for their amusment. **

**he layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling were he could hear distant sounds of combat **

**a lion roared and a man screamed. **

**the clear winner was the lion. **

**a guard brushed past the door to his cell and then stopped. **

**the guard fangled with his keyes and opened Kilik's cell door. **

"**come with me" the women said " or stay and die"**

**so he followed her out of the room and into the hallway under the areanas floor. **

**he reached ground level and was rewarded with a hand and a half sword and small round buckler made of cheap bronze, he noticed the blade was also made of bronze, **

**probably so they can prevent us leaving, as bronze bent if fought with repeativly and if it hit steel, which all the females weapons were made out of. **

**Kilik entered the arena under the flag of the red side. he saw his opponent, another follower of the Kali, whose name was Flanderson. flanderson was equipped with the same thing that Kilik had. **

**they roared and set to circling each other, each praying to the Kali that they would be called off before they killed another believer. **

**Kilik suddenly twisted and ran straight at flanderson while looping his sword in neat little circles that left his wrist in complete control of the sword and maintained a strong grip on it. **

**he slashed at flanderson, who brought his shield to bear and then retaliated with a back handed swing to kiliks head with the flat of the blade. **

**Kilik understood and started to hit only with the black of the blade which caused enough damage for some minor cuts and brusies, but no one would lose a leg or arm at the very least. **

**Kilik resumed circling, as did flanderson and then jumped the distance between them and hit flanderson in the shins with the flat of the blade. causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. **

**life moved in slow motion... **

**Kilik looked at the judgment box to see if he had to unwillingly kill a fellow man**

**the woman there was dressed in white and raised her hand, for the first time Kiilk heard the crowd roaring in boos and hisses at the two male warriors. **

**the woman who decided Flanderson fate slowly pointed her thumb in the air. **

**Kilik breathed a sigh of relief. he and flanderson remained true to the path of Kali. **

**and he went up a notch of respect warrior wise**

**LATER THAT DAY, nearing sunset, the prisoner compound.**

**Kilik lay on his bed, drinking the water that kept him alive. it had a light film of grease on it. he thought about not drinking it. but it was the only water he recivied and he was thirsty so he drank the whole quart of water in a dozen frenzied gulps. then he tore into the sawdust like bread. it had a far off taste of onion and salt.**

**he then layed down and closed his eyes.**

**a few hours later near midnight Kilik was awoken to the familiar sounds of keys clanging into his cell door. **

**he looked at the guard and noticed that whoverver it was was a lot shorter. **

**they also had a lantern pointing in his eyes so he couldn't see any other details.**

**then she spoke **

**and Kilik was drawn back to the forest ambush, to the girl with a voice like a grand symphony trilling with delight at their own music. **

"**Kilik, please come with me, my name is Talim."**

**he stood **

**pulled on his red vest and followed her. **

**he was lead to the senate building of the Womens Free Nation which stood right next to the Ghosts of the Souls Court house. **

**he was instantly happy and sad. **

**if he stepped foot in the senate, it meant he was going to be freed, if the court house it meant he was to be killed. **

**talim made the decision for him and marched him up the stairs, to the senate. **

**before the entire senate and even some of the court, he stood next to talim. **

**a judge entered behind the senatorial podium and said. **

**Talim, as a chosen sister you are allowed to take a husband. **

**do you wish for Kilik, to be said husband."**

**Kilik roared in shock**

"**HEY DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS"**

**the judge banged her gavel against the podium and said **

"**order, and no you do not as you are a male and are not fit to handle your own fate."**

**talim then spoke.**

" **with Respect honour. know that he is bound to me, I free him. and mark him as a Contact. he may now leave, and never be touched by your forces again."**

**upon hearing his destiny kiliks heart flew, he was free and she had helped him **

**the judge looked angry **

**and yelled**

"**So be it, Talim Rank of High goddess of Wind and third in line for heiress of the throne. I banish you from this land. **

**you have ten days to take your husband and leave these lands."**

**the courtroom filed out and Kilik looked over to his savior and noticed she was crying**

**he moved to hug her and she suddenly collapsed upon his shoulder.**

"**thanks Kilik, for courarge."**

**And arm in arm they left the land. **

**They eventually reached Kilik's old hometown, and as the traveled the countryside trying to reach it, their relation ship grew in leaps in bounds. in his hometown they made official their marriage in his government, bought a house, and had two children. **

**Whose names where Amroth And Alaina.**

**They eventually joined forces with the Followers of the Kali once again, and were happy when the evil force of women who subjugated men were caught and killed after a fair trial in the governments court of law. **

**Kilik was rewarded the Rank of High admiral, as was talim. **

**and they both lived merrily ever after, **

**till the end of their days.**

**(a/n) just a crack fic idea I came up with**

**when listening to my significant other talk about how girls are totally superior to guys in everyway. **

**WELL WHOSE THE REAL SUPERIOR ONE NOW .. .**

**(a/n) Plz review, oh and feel free to flame, cause I like laughing my head off when I'm insulted**


End file.
